


Apotheosis

by AgailousJorVilla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Dead Alexander Hamilton, Experiments, Flower Symbolism, Good Friend James Madison, Kinda Dark, Kinda twisted, M/M, No hate on religions, Poor Thomas Jefferson, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scientist Thomas Jefferson, Symbolism, bringing someone back to life, grave robbing, playing god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgailousJorVilla/pseuds/AgailousJorVilla
Summary: Thomas plays God to get his beloved back.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being inactive. I was so busy. Thank you for all of you're support! I love you so much! Don't worry, I will update my other stories.
> 
> SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO @multifandombish846 FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE, SWEET, AND AMAZING HUMAN BEING! Thank you so much for commenting and making my day happy! You don’t have any idea how much you make me smile. I really looked forward on your next love and support. You’re really are the best human alive!

The horses let out a neigh as the coachman pulled it into a stop. The two men stepped out of the carriage, they walked silently with only an oil lamp as a source of light in the dark place. The men were bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight, highlighting their opposite expressions; the taller one looks determined, while the shorter man was sweating buckets from nervousness. Despite his heart beating rapidly like a frightened horse’s hooves against his ribcage, James Madison kept his mouth shut.

The cemetery looks different at night. The tranquil environment used to pay respect to the departed now looks eerie and haunting. Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes. Most though, were overgrown and unkempt. How could a place feel so full yet empty at the same time? 

“James, hurry before the church bell rings.”

Dead brown leaves crunched under Jefferson’s boots. They went around several stones, the glow of the oil lamps reflecting against ebony plaques, the light causing a formation of shadows to appear, parallels to the souls’ journey to Orcus. The air, cold and unforgiving, whispered against James’ neck. He jumped, almost dropping his lamp.

“James?”

“Just tripped.” James curtly replied. Gripping the lamp tightly, he touched his left side to ensure if the tools were placed right to avoid them falling and loudly chattering to the ground. They have to work efficiently yet quietly. The last thing they need is for someone investigating and caught them. The older man hummed and waited for him to catch up.

The mausoleum stood regal and proud with it's white gold color, yet melancholic with it's obsidian walls. It was elegant, beautiful, and very expensive. The whole building can be compared to the tombs to that of a pharaoh. Although the Madison family is one of the most wealthiest of the elite society, he remembered his mouth dropping when he saw how much this whole place cost. But, Thomas was never the one to be a miser when it comes to his beloved. He would always choose the best of the best, give him everything- the world even, just to see his smile.

The mahogany door let out a loud creak after Thomas inserted the key. In the center of the tomb stood Hamilton’s resting place, forever showered in the glow of incandescent light. James turned to his friend, knowing the heaviness and loss in his own heart would never compare to his. Thomas experienced loss and paint countless times, but those can never compare to the love he held for this man. He could understand why Jefferson would do something so absurd, as the man was drowning in grief pouring out from fresh wounds. James understands.

(Even though he’s conscience screams at him.)

James shallows down the guilt scraping it’s ugly sharp claws against his throat, sinking into the pit of his stomach as he watches Thomas heads over to the tomb. He remembers making the vow as if it were yesterday, and not as if the plans were already made a complete month before the funeral.

“Nobody needs to know about this. Nobody. Do you understand?”

“I swear, Thomas.”

“Promise me that you’ll never tell this to anyone, not even Dolly.”

James had nodded, and seared the promise into his soul. He would bring this secret to the grave. Damn, the consequences.

Now here they are, working together, to take back Jefferson’s love (his sanity.) James’ hand worked quickly, unlocking the locks on the glass coffin. Jefferson easily removes a series of nails. After a few minutes, the coffin was finally freed of it's trapped.

“I’m going out for a bit,” James cannot handle another minute looking. He can't handle the painful sharp stab of his conscience as he watches his friend lands his hand to the white coffin, stroking it absentmindedly. James understand the pain, the loss, the _grief._ He can understand. He can relate. But it's still _wrong._ “Don’t worry, I won’t take long.” And with that, he turned on his heels and quietly went out of the tomb.

At the absence of his friend, the room felt even bigger, and the weight of what Thomas will do pushed heavier onto his chest.

The light above Alex’s tomb only reinforced the feeling of God’s burning eyes on him. Jefferson’s eyes watched how the glow bathed his beloved’s face, ever the exquisite even in the arms of death.

The bouquets carefully placed around him aged poorly, but the chemicals prevented them from wholly weathering. The roses and chrysanthemums lost their flushed hues, like the buoyant crinkle on Alex’s cheeks whenever he laughed.

Thomas still felt the burning, judging eyes on his head as he gently lifted his late lover from the casket. But he already lost any remnant of shame, even fear for the God, the moment He stole his beloved away from him. The Lord, the supposedly eternally-loving great Father cruelly snatched Thomas’ light and plunged him into the darkest pits of hell on Earth. And with that, he cursed the heavens with his entire being, forsake his faith and gladly accept the hands of Satan. If loving and worshipping Jesus and God or whoever the fuck is it out there, results in him crying and bleeding on the floor as he was forced to bury his beloved then to hell with it. The only reason he's still alive and breathing is the idea of seeing Alexander’s eyes flash with love and life again.

And they shall, because it was simply Thomas’ will. The impossible was only a tiny digit in the spectrum of codes he can manipulate within his fingers, an infinitesimal star in the universe he can create.

Jefferson cradles Hamilton in his arms, something he will never tire of doing. His beloved is still against his chest, as if he were simply asleep, light with fragile bones once filled with blood-red fiery passion. The small mark on Alex’s chest is slightly visible in the light, which reassures Thomas that he truly did perform the procedure successfully. A small wave of relief washed over his heart’s wounds.

“I’m taking you back, my love.” He whispered, though his beloved did not answer him back, he knew that Alexander is happy for he’s going home again. Back to Monticello. Back to Thomas’ loving arms where he belongs. The stinging pungent scent of embalming fluids smelled like pincushion flowers and daffodils in his nose.

Jefferson calls for James, who returns with an anxious guilty look on his face. He ignored the expression, instead he greeted the smaller man with a smile. Genuine happiness surged into his chest. With just a simple mix of chemicals and formulas, he can finally reunited with his love again. 

“Let’s go, James.”

James nods, but his wide, horrified eyes are still stuck on the corpse Thomas was cradling gently. With a shaky exhale, he heads back to the tomb, double-checking to see if everything’s in place to avoid suspicion. To avoid having evidence if someone caught wind about this. 

He glances towards the taller man, now shrouded in darkness, carefully walking towards the entrance. James closes his eyes and inhales deeply, not minding the fact that the whole place smells of wilting flowers and embalming chemicals ~~(~~ ~~and deathdeathdeathdeathdeath.)~~

With trembling hands, he shuts the coffin close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and talk to me on tumblr @agailos


End file.
